Fire and Ice
by XxFlame-GirlxX
Summary: Brie is a girl who has to move back to Russia with her brothers. When a familiar team of Russian Beybladers return, will she find she has feelings for their redheaded captain, or will she refuse to believe it? TalaxOC. R&R!
1. Eye Contact

**HEY! Sorry for not updating any of my stories! You see, I'm not really a big fan of Metal Fight Beyblade anymore. I like the original Beyblade series and now I like Tala(HE'S MINE!). What is it with me and redheads? Well, I'm planning on finishing this fic, unlike all my others. It's a long one, too!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but I do own this chocolate. (YUMMY!) **

…

I never thought I'd have to move back to Russia with my brothers. I liked Japan, but I guess good things never last. Well, here I am. Sitting on the floor and unpacking the rest of the stuff in my new room that I didn't get to yesterday.

My names Brianna Aoika, which a shortening for Aoikasai, but most people call me Brie. I used to live in Japan, but my big brother, Satoshi, got a job offer here in Russia. So me and my little brother, Akio, had to move back here. I was born in Japan, but when my parents died when I was 5, we had to move here. Satoshi was 8 at the time and spent all his time working for money so we could move here. We just wanted to get away from Japan. It took him 3 years to get the money since we lived in a rich-ish part to Japan where they paid well. When we got here, my brother used the money to buy us a small house. We had a lot of money, too. We paid people to act as our parents for that kind of stuff, but we lived on our own. 4 years later, we moved back to Japan when Satoshi got a job. We had to move back 3 years later, right now, when Satoshi got fired. Satoshi got a bigger and better job here and he's gonna get paid tons! But, I had to leave all my friends back in Japan. Oh well. I guess it's for the best.

"Hey guys! I'm gonna take a walk around!" I yelled, getting up and walking down the stairs.

"I'm coming!" Akio said, grabbing his jacket. I grabbed mine, too. It was pretty cold in Moscow.

We walked outside and the cold breeze hit my pale skin, making me shiver a bit. We went down the street and saw a bunch of people crowding a plane. I went over to investigate. I didn't stand in the crowd, I was 10 feet away, but I was able to see. It was the Blitzkreig Boys, the runner-up team for the Beyblade World Championship. The redhead was Tala, the slate haired one was Kai, the short purple haired one was Ian, the lilac haired one was Bryan, and the tall blonde was Spencer.

"Hey Brie look! It's the Blitzkreig Boys!" Akio smiled. He was a pretty big fan of theirs. We were all cheering for them in the Championships. Akio's favorite was Kai and I really didn't have a favorite, but if I had to pick, I'd choose Tala. I guess just have a thing for redheads. "There's Kai! Awesome! Can we get their autographs?"

I sighed, "Sorry Akio. We'll have to wait in a long line of people and I don't think Satoshi will be too happy if we're out late. You know he worries too much and he'll send a SWAT team looking for us."

He frowned, "Guess you're right…"

I knelt down in front of him and smiled, "Tell ya what. We can go get something to eat and if the lines not too long when we come back, we can get their autographs. Sound good?"

He beamed and nodded, "Yeah!"

"Come on." I took his hand and led him down the street, but not before making eye contact with the captain of the Blitzkreig Boys, Tala. I broke eye contact and kept walking. Weird…

…

We got seated at a table at the Caramel Café. Oh, how I love the smell of Coffee. "So, what am I thinking of?" Akio asked. Me and Akio do this game where we try to guess what we're thinking of by asking questions. Pretty much mental headbands but the other way around.

"Is it a Pokemon?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Is it a water type?"

"No."

"Fire type?"

"No."

"Dragon?"

"Yes."

"Is it a legendary?"

"No."

"Damn it. Is it 2 types?"

"No."

"Is it Axew?"

"Yes…"

"Knew it!"

"No you didn't," Akio smirked, playfully punching my arm.

The waitress came up and asked us what we wanted. I got an ice late and Akio got a hot chocolate. When she left, some unexpected visitors arrived and sat down. The Blitzkreig Boys.

"Can we?" Akio asked.

"You know I don't like awkward situations," I said. Walking up to a group of famous Beybladers at a café and asking for their autographs is pretty awkward in my opinion!

"I think I know why you don't wanna go ask them," he snickered. Oh God…that face. He only gives me that face when he knows something about me that I didn't want anyone to know. "I saw who you were looking at back there."

"What are you talking about, Akio?"

"You were looking at Tala. You like him, don't you?"

"No."

"Liar."

"I'm not lying."

"Yes you are."

"Whatever. Let's pay and get out."

"But I haven't eaten."

"Oh well. I'll make you something at home."

"M'kay." I paid and we were almost out the door when me and Tala made eye contact again. I broke it and left the café. Weird…again…

…

I sighed and gave Akio a hot dog. I guess Satoshi went grocery shopping when we were gone. You know, Russia isn't as bad as I thought I'd be. "You did it again," Akio snickered, giving me the face again.

"When I make eye contact with a person it automatically means I like them?" I smirked. "Genius Akio."

"Sarcasm won't get you anywhere."

"Hey…you stole that line from me! And you made it sound dumb. Now I'll have to find a new one…"

"Hey, I have a question."

"What?"

"_Do_ you like him?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "But what I do know is tomorrow I have to go job hunting. I need to help pay for this house, too."

"After you get back, can we blade? PLEEEAAASE?" he begged, giving me puppy eyes. Damn! That always gets me!

"Fine, if you're that eager to lose," I laughed. I always beat him since Hydraco, my bit beast, and I are the best of the best. If I had a team, I would have entered and won the World Championship!

"I won't lose!"

"That's what you said before the last 650 times I beat you."

"…"

"Well, goodnight." I walked upstairs to my room and closed the door. Well, that's an almost normal day for our family! I got into some sweat pants and a t-shirt and got into bed. Hmm...Ya know, Tala isn't that bad looking-ARGH! What am I thinking? I will not let my brother be right! But, what if I do like him? GAH! I can't like him! Besides, I barely know the guy, not to mention he knows nothing about me. I need to make up my mind…

**I would really appreciate it if you guys review and tell me if you liked the first chapter. I mean, even if you didn't like it, I'm gonna keep working on it. THANK YOU!**


	2. Battling

**I'm back! I have another update people! Hopefully, you'll enjoy it because I had to do a ton of plotting. I actually had no idea what I was gonna do for this chapter, but I came up with something. Well thank you to those who reviewed! This chapter will be A LOT longer, too.**

**Rebelle Boss:** Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it. I know right, Akio is adorable and he gets even cuter!

**Ms. Controversy:** You like it? Thank you! It took a lot of time to come up with this idea so I'm happy you like it. Keep reviewing!

**AND ON WITH THE FANFIC!**

* * *

Wake up in the morning feeling slower than Tyson. Got my blade I'm out the door, gonna hit this city. Before I leave, brush my teeth with a tube of toothpaste. 'Cause when I leave to get a job, I'm gonna go blading.

Yes, that's my way of getting up and getting ready in the morning. Anyways, I got into my white winter vest, light blue t-shirt, and ripped blue jeans, my normal outfit. I grabbed my bag, walked , and sat down at the table. I grabbed a Beyblade magazine and started reading. Thank God I learned Russian!

"GOOD MORNING!" Akio yelled in my ear.

"Good morning, microphone," I said, whipping the sleep out of my eyes. I scanned the kitchen, then looked back down at the magazine. "Where's Satoshi?"

"I think he's still sleeping. He had to go to a meeting late last night when we were asleep," he answered. "Do you have any idea what kind of job you want?"

I looked up from the magazine and met Akio's caramel eyes. "No. I'm not even sure if I wanna get a job. I have to look after you and I can't do that at work. Satoshi has a job, anyways. He'll be able to pay." Truth is I don't really function well without my brothers since I'm so protective of them. I mean, they are my only family.

Akio beamed and said, "Maybe I can get a job where you work. You know, not a major job. I can clean or-"

"You're too young to work."

His face fell. "Come on! It'll help and you can keep an eye on me! Besides, I need _something _to occupy myself with. Why not something useful?"

I thought hard for a moment. Maybe he has a point. Plus, it wouldn't hurt to get a little extra money! I smiled, "Sure, why not?"

"Yay! But we're still blading afterwards, right?"

"Yep."

"Good…morning…" a voice yawned. I turned my head and saw Satoshi stumbling in and rubbing his eyes. His light brown hair was a mess and he had dark circles around his eyes. For a second I didn't even recognize him.

We blinked. "Yikes! Someone needs a coffee!" I joked.

"Not now…Brie…not now…" Satoshi slurred.

"You know you have 7 years of bad luck, right?" Akio said.

"Why?"

"Because when you looking in the mirror it broke."

Wow, he just took the oldest burn from the book, added a superstition, and made it good. I commend you, little bro!

"Grrr…" Satoshi glared at us and we just laughed. "Looks like someone wants to starve."

"Satoshi, I'm the cook!" I snickered. "Unless you wanna take over!" He growled and sat at the table. I got up and went to make breakfast. If you ask my brothers, I'm the best cook. After my parents died, I found a recipe book my mother kept and I started using it. I memorized almost all of them in my spare time.

I made chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, eggs, and toast. No, there was no recipe for this, just boxes with instructions and ingredients.

* * *

Me and Akio walked out into the icy air of Moscow. "I think I wanna work at a Beyblade shop. You okay with it?" I asked.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Did I ever tell you that you act too old for your age? I mean, you're only 13 any you want to work."

He shrugged. "Guess that's just me."

I smiled down at him. I don't want him to grow up. I want him to be the same forever and be my little brother. He's the best, but I know he'll mature and he won't depend on me anymore. Akio will be able to take care of himself and he won't need me anymore. Maybe this is how Satoshi feels about me…nah, I'll _always _need him and he knows it! GAH, I gotta stop worrying about the future and focus on the present!

We strolled down the street and passed stores and shops. "Do you have any idea where the shop is?" Akio asked.

"No clue whatsoever," I mumbled. "Um…here?" I pointed to a store that had posters with Beyblades and blade parts in the window.

"How'd you figure that out?" he said sarcastically.

"If only I could use my line, but _someone _had to make it sound dumb."

"Whatever. Come on." He pulled me in but me wrist and we walked up to the front desk. There was a girl there who looked to be about my age. "Excuse me ma'am. Me and my sister here are looking for jobs. Are you by any chance hiring?"

"You're hired! We're kinda running low on employees, so the boss said I can hire anyone who asks," she said. "By the way, no need to call me ma'am. Names Melony Sasaki, but you can call me Mel," she smiled. Melony has curly pale blue hair that fell to a bit past her shoulders and big crimson red eyes. She has pale skin and wears a red t-shirt, a blue jacket, and blue jeans. "You start tomorrow."

"Okay?" We…have jobs? Already? Wow. "See ya tomorrow…I guess…" We exited the store and I sighed.

"That was easy," Akio smiled. "Now, remember what you said?"

I pulled my blade from my pocket. "Ready to lose?"

"You bet! Wait…what?"

"Haha! Race you to the nearest dish!"

* * *

"Ready?" I asked my brother, who was on the other side of a dish.

"Ready," he nodded.  
"GO HYDRACO!" I launched my light blue blade.

"LET'S GO LEAFIA!" Akio launched his green blade.

The 2 blades clashed in the dish, releasing a wave of energy. The wave knocked me back a bit, but not enough to make me fall over. I have to admit, Akio is a really great blader, but he's only beat me a few times. Leafia hit the side of the dish, but continued to spin.

"Hydraco attack!" Hydraco hit Leafia hard and pushed it up against the side.

"Push Hydraco beck, Leafia!" Akio ordered. The green blade was able to get off the wall and push Hydraco back.

"NOW HYDRACO!" I shouted. My bit beast emerged from its bit chip. Hydraco is a 3 headed dragon that has a light blue body and a red stomach and eyes. It stands on 2 feet and has razor sharp claws and teeth. It has red spikes going from its heads to its tail. It has huge wings that have a black spike on the ends on them and the wings have a red inside and blue outline. Its arms have tremendous power and are used to hold its opponent in place or smash it to the ground. Its jaws are strong like a crocodile and won't let go so easily.

"LET'S GO LEAFIA!" Akio yelled. Leafia also emerged out of its bit chip. Leafia is a bird that has leaf wings with yellow vines attached to the backs. Leafia has a green, leaf-like tail that has a red outline. It has a yellow beak, black talons, a yellow stomach with a red outline, and red eyes. In my opinion, very powerful and dangerous. Hell, it even poses a threat to his hero, Kai!

"Go now!" Hydraco charged at Leafia, but it easily avoided it. "Someone has been practicing..." Akio smiled proudly. "…but…so have I. Catch it!"

"Yikes! Run! Run! Run! Run!"

"Don't let it get away!"

His bit beast flew high up into the air with mine in hot pursuit. Hydraco's middle head bit onto Leafia's tail, spun it around, and smashed it into the dish. Akio's blade immediately stopped spinning and that was it. I grabbed Hydraco and examined its damage. It was cracked a bit, but easily fixable.

"You beat me…again," Akio frowned. "Will I ever beat you?"

"Just keep trying. Eventually, you will." I ruffled his brown hair.

It took me a few seconds, but I noticed we had an audience. It was that girl Melony we met earlier sitting in the stands. We walked over to here and I said, "Were you watching us?"

"Yeah. I come here every day after work to watch the bladers. Sometimes the Blitzkreig Boys even come here. Oh, how I love Bryan," she sighed. "Do you have a favorite?"

"Oh, she has a favorite alright~!" Akio snickered, earning a slap on the back of the head. "She likes Tala!"

I blushed and held back yelling at him. "Anyways, we better get going. I'm tired."

"Me, too. Bye Mel." Akio waved to her as I dragged him home.

* * *

I turned to my side and looked at my clock. 5:00am and I still haven't fallen asleep. Well, no use in trying now. Hmm…this is a good time to practice! I got up and got back into my clothes. I silently headed out with my blade and went to the stadium where Akio and I were earlier. It was dark and only illuminated by big lights.

I looked over to see a trash can full of cans. This gave me an idea. I lined 12 of them up in a straight line and stood at the end. "Go Hydraco!" I launched Hydraco and it went around the cans, then hit the cans on the way back. The cans stacked up, one on top of the other, balancing perfectly. I caught my blade.

"Let it rip!" I heard a familiar voice yell. I turned my head and saw the proud Blitzkreig Boys captain, Tala. He was doing the same as I was! Only with more cans.

I 'humfed' and took this as a challenge. I took 18 cans and lined them up. "Let it rip!" I launched Hydraco again and did the same.

He looked over at me and lined up more cans. This went on for quite some time. I had 48 cans stacked up while he had 50. He won't beat me that easily. I had a plan. Sabotage. "Go Hydraco!" I launched Hydraco and it hit the bottom can of Tala's stack, making all of them tumble down.

"What was that for?!" he asked. I just laughed. He growled and did the same to me, then it was his turn to laugh. I stopped laughing and sent my blade at his.

"Attack Wolborg full force!" I yelled making him freeze. Hydraco sent Wolborg soaring into the air. "Now Hydraco!" My bit beast arose from its chip and flapped its wings and roared. "Illusion Inferno!"

"Wolborg!" Wolborg also showed itself and howled. "Novae Rogue!"

There was ice on the side Wolborg was on and blue fire on the side Hydraco was on. Both bit beasts collided and energy waves shot out. This was way more intense than anything I ever experienced with Akio! We were both knocked down on our backs, but immediately got back up.

First Hydraco smashed Wolborg to the ground, knocking Tala down. Then Wolborg bit Hydraco, knocking me down. It hurt, but it was so much fun.

"GO NOW!" We both ordered. Our bit beasts collided and the explosion blinded us. I shielded my eyes as the light grew more intense and a huge force threw me back. Once the light ceased, I saw both blades had stopped spinning. I sat up and got onto my knees, supporting myself with one arm. I was able to get up and retrieve my blade, which looked as if it'd seen better days. It was cracked in every possible place except for the bit chip.

I cocked my head up and saw the redhead doing the same as I was. "That was some battle," I smiled. "My names Brianna Aoika, which a shortening for Aoikasai, but most people call me Brie."

"Tala Ivanov," he said.

"I saw you when you got off the plane and at the café. I never thought I'd ever get to talk to you or battle you." He smirked. "I wanna battle you tomorrow morning, too."

"See ya," he said, walking off.

I walked off in the other direction and headed back home. The sun was starting to rise so I bolted home. I went back upstairs before my brothers woke up and set my almost destroyed Beyblade on the cupboard.

Maybe I _did _like him. I mean, who wouldn't after a battle like that? Is that how all battles are in the Championship, because if so, I'm defiantly entering! Well, now that I have my feelings sorted out, what now? I guess I'll have to find out the next time.

* * *

**Yay! Finished finally! I think I'm gonna make the chapters longer than this. I dunno. Okay, anyways, review, because reading and not reviewing is considered a crime.**

**THANK YOU!**


	3. NOTE!

** Hey guys! So sorry for the lack of updates lately! I just wanted to say I won't be updating for a while. I've been super busy and I don't have a lot of time for making fanfiction. Really, really sorry about this, but I've barely been at home. It'll be like this for a while. Well, I just wanted to inform you all about this so you don't get all confused and think I quit or something. Okay then, Flame is signing off!**


End file.
